Unknown Love
by Emma-Holmes93
Summary: Sherlock gets obsest in a Story he reads that resembles his life style with John. He wishes to speak to the auther. Johnlock and a really hot ending.


**A/N: ok first story please dont judge to much I have never done this. Hope you enjoy. I dont own Sherlock.**

It was about 8 am on Baker street. John was just waking up from his alarm clock. He slid out of his bed, put on his robe, and headed down stairs. John went to make some tea but found that a cup was already made for him. He paused for a moment and looked over towards the couch in the living room to find Sherlock on his laptop once again. John sighed and grabbed his mug and sat in his chair. He took a sip of his tea and found it still warm. Sherlock must of just made it before he came down stairs. "So was you up the whole night this time or did you get up early and get back on it?" Said John as he took another sip of his tea.

The corner of Sherlock's lips twitched and said " I was up all night...researching...again." John grunted but didn't comment. Sherlock had been on his computer a lot lately. He didn't know why but it defiantly wasn't for research. Sometimes he would watched Sherlock on his laptop. He never saw the screen but he saw his facial reactions. He would see him smirk every now and then, chuckle, and he even caught him blushing once. John was determand to find out what it was but Sherlock kept a password on his laptop.

After a moment John finished his tea and went back to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He knew he would have to find a way to get Sherlock to eat because Sherlock never ate. What was worse was they had a case that Lestrade wanted to go over with them today. He knew that Sherlock would probably figure it out within 2 mins after the explanation but he still considered it a case. Sherlock quickly hopped up, closed his laptop and headed for the shower. After John heard the water running John grabbed Sherlock's laptop and went upstairs to hide it in his room. He came back down stairs and continued to fix breakfast.

20 mins. later breakfast was finished and Sherlock came out of the shower. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that his laptop was missing. "John what have you done to my laptop?" John turned around and stopped cold. It was very rare he got to see Sherlock in just a towel. Sherlock had a great body. He had muscles you wouldn't think he would have. Surprisingly a hint of a six pack but John didnt' know how because he never saw him work out. That and the fact that his hair was damp and he smelled wonderful. All in all he stood there looking like a god. John quickly shook himself before Sherlock could notice he was stairing and said "I don't know what you are talking about" then turned around and continued to get plates out of the cupboard. Sherlock turned toward him and glared. "Where have you hidden the laptop John?" John turned back around and found Sherlock was only a few inches from him. The smell was intoxicating, little droplets were falling on John's arm which made goose bumps rise, and his body was just inches from his.

John's eyes went a little wide and he stuttered a little bit "I-I hid it. Once you actually eat your breakfast I will give it to you." Sherlock paused for a moment and thought. He remembered hearing John going upstairs when he was in the shower. The boards on the stairs squeak rather loudly. Sherlock smiled and turned towards the stairs. John instantly knew what he was doing and ran after him. John got in front of him and blocked the stair way. "No Sherlock I said I would give it back after you ate." Sherlock stepped closer to John, much closer then before. His chest was almost touching John's and his face was so close their lips were almost touching. Sherlock glared at him and said "listen here John I have some very private things on that laptop and if anyone, and I do mean anyone, finds out what that stuff is I would have to kill them and you already know that I know how to get away with it. If you want me to eat then you have to find another way to do that but not with my laptop. Now, where in your room is it?" John Stuttered a little more this time "I-I-It's under m-my b-bed" John moved out of the way and allowed Sherlock to go upstairs.

When Sherlock came back down John was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of food in front of him. He had hardly touched the food and his face looked like it was still in shock. Sherlock felt a little bad about getting angry with him. Sherlock went to his room got dressed and came back in and grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He sat next to John and started to eat. John looked up at him a little surprised. Sherlock made eye contact and rolled his eyes " oh shut up and eat this is my apology so take it." Sherlock continued to eat. John looked at him a little longer and smiled. John went back to eating and once they were done they put their dishes in the sink and left the flat.

They were back within an hour. Sherlock was a bit ticked and mumbling under his breath about Lestrade being in idiot for saying the case would be interesting. What was interesting about a dead prostitute missing a toe? John was heading off to his room like he always did on a Friday night. Sherlock never new what he did up in his room on these nights but he really could care less. Fridays were also Sherlocks favorite night. A new chapter from his favorite story he had been reading would be up and he was excited about reading it. If John ever caught him reading a story like this he would never live it down. The stories were rather...Mature. The stories reminded him a lot of the adventures him and John had but the Characters were different. Personalitys and the appearances were totally different when the author described them but there were a lot of similarities as well.

Sherlock practically dove for his laptop remembering what day it was. If John had seen him he would call Sherlock crazy and call his brother to send him to the hospital. Sherlock logged in and went straight to his bookmarks to find the website where his story was. He clicked the link and was instantly brought to the authors page. He froze for a moment. The author was online. He had never caught the author online before. Sherlock quickly went to the private messenger and paused. What would he say to him? He wouldnt know what to say. He quickly just typed in the first thing that came to mind. _'Hello JHWB221 I am a rather big fan of yours and I was just wondering if I would be able to talk to the person who wrote that amazing story "Adventures with a Genious" I await every week for the next chapter and I really wish to speak with you.'_ It sounded a bit desperate but Sherlock didnt care. He sent the message and waited for a reply.

Upstairs John was on his laptop Typing away. He was writing the next chapter to one of his stories that was rather popular on the net. Sherlock wasnt the only one keeping secrets. John wrote about the adventures they had together but changed names, personality, and made sure no one knew it was him writing the stories. He wrote rather...ahem...mature stories about him and Sherlock. John Really wish it was true but sadly Sherlock was 'Married to his work' as he said the first day they met and even if he was interested in a relationship with someone it wouldnt be a man. So John wrote stories about his fantasies. He never thought his stories would get popular he was just relieving some of the emotions he had inside him.

John sat there for a moment and was wondering where else he could go with his story when he heard a small ding from his computer indicating that he had a message. He read it quickly, smiled, and typed back. _'Well it is always nice to meet a fan of my work. I can talk for a while im having a bit of writers block for my latest chapter so I can stop and chat for a bit.' _John sent his message and waited a moment for a reply. After about a min. his computer dinged again and there came another reply _'well I am truely glad to finally speak to you. One of my main questions is how did you come up with the idea for a story like this? The Main character is very intelligent and he is my favorite.'_ John smiled, they always asked where he got the idea from. John quickly wrote back _'Well I have a flatmate that I am rather fond of and he is completely oblivious to the fact. I write these stories to let off some steam but eventually I got really into it and the stories grew rather popular. Me and my flat mate tend to do something like what you read in the stories. He can be a bit annoying at times but he is like a god in my eyes. The characters are based off of us. If he ever found out I was writing something like this he would probrably kick me out of the flat.'_

Sherlock's computer dinged again and he quickly typed back. _'well have you ever tryed telling him before? Maybe he will accept your love. I really dont know much about the subject but if you two truely are friends he will eather accept your love or he will let you down easy. I really dont think he would get mad for you having feelings for him.'_ He waited a few mins and read the reply when it came. _'no I could never tell him. I have never seen him with a woman or a man for that matter. He is always to deep into his work and says he doesnt need a relationship. He doesn't have that many friends eather. He is always experimenting on something or looking at something on his laptop. He has been rather weird lately. He doesnt really show a lot of emotions but the other day I saw him sitting on the couch and I acutally caught him blushing. I seriously doubt he is talking to someone special. But I am afriad that he might and then I might lose him.'_ Sherlock stoped for a moment and thought. No he couldnt possably be...could he? He thought back and remembered that on every Friday when Sherlock read a new chapter John would be stuck up in his room and when the chapter was posted he would see John come down not 10 mins later.

Sherlock was dumbstruck for a moment then quickly replyed _'Im sorry im afraid I forgot to ask your name. I would really love to know what it is.'_ There was a longer pause then usual as if he was debating on weather to tell the stranger his name but then there was a reply _'My name is John Watson, everyone just calls me John. What is your name?'_ Sherlock almost dropped his laptop. John had been writing Stories about them being together! John...cared for Sherlock? No no John was in love with him. Sherlock never thought of it. Then he remembered back to this morning and how John seemed to stutter when he got close to him. He thought he just scared John a bit, wasnt use to him being hostile and all. A part of that was probrably true But no the reason he was stuttering was because of the closeness. There bodies almost touching, his lips so close to John. Sherlock blushed himself. He never thought of John that way but now that he thought of it. John was very handsome and he was caring. Sherlock wasnt really into men but oddly enough he could see himself with John. he could see them doing one of Johns fantasies. Sherlock blushed even more.

There was another ding on the computer and John just sent a simple question mark wondering if Sherlock was going to reply. Sherlock quickly got an idea and desided he would test if John truely cared for Sherlock _'Listen John you live here in London right I read that off your profile? Well I was wondering if things do not go well with with your mate would you want to meet up somewhere and get a cup of tea or something. I swear im not some weird fat guy that sits at his computer all day reading this stuff. I am a truely honest guy.'_ Sherlock sent his message and waited. It took a bit longer but there was a message within 3 mins from John _'I am sorry, That is a very tempting offer but I cant see myself with anyone but my flat mate. Even if we never get together Staying by his side would make me more happy then anything else. I truely believe that I cant live without him and I have all ready lost him once and I dont plan on losing him again. If I lost him again I am afraid I would have to meet him on the otherside and it would only take me until I got home to do the job. I am sorry friend but He is my one and only and I love him.'_ Sherlock sat there with his mouth slightly open. John said he cared for him but Sherlock never figured this much. How could he miss this? Sherlock was a genius, he sould of been able to see all of this. Then Sherlock got a determand look in his eyes.

Sherlock turned and practicly ran up the stairs and opened John's door to find him sitting cross legged on the bed with his laptop in his lap. John looked at him slightly shocked that he barged right in. He removed his laptop and faced it away from Sherlock and then straighten out his legs. Before John could say anything Sherlock Had his lips pressed to his in a heated kiss. Sherlock parted his lips and slid his tounge across Johns lips. John didnt hesitate. He opened his lips and let Sherlock in. Their tongues were tangled with each others within seconds. John was breathing heavily and he thought he heard a slight moan come from Sherlock but it could of come from him as well but he couldnt be quite sure. Then all to soon The kiss broke and he was stairing at Sherlock. "A-am I dreaming again or d-did that really just happen?" Sherlock smiled and said "It really happend and I love you too John" then he nodded his head towards the laptop. It took John a moment to comprehend what he was saying. He looked from his laptop to Sherlock then his eyes went wide "Your the big fan! You have been reading my story! I was talking to you the whole time?!"

Sherlock's smile got wider and he said "Yes that last part I wrote was to see if you really cared and you showed that you did." John blushed and looked away from Sherlock. "I thought you wasnt interested in anything but your work." Sherlock chuckled "well I was really I was perfectly Asexual I couldnt see myself with anyone but then reading how much I meant to you made me feel something I thought I could never feel. I realized that I loved you too I just didnt really realize it until now." they staired at each other for a moment and then John asked "well then where does this lead? Where do we go from here?" Sherlock smiled again " I thought you already knew the answer to that John you have written enough stories about it." Sherlock climbed ontop of John. Johns breath hitched and they were kissing again. This time Sherlock was franticly trying to unbutten his purple shirt at the same time. He eventually pulled it off and layed himself ontop of John. He knew that the closeness would drive him insain. He could already feel a slight buldge getting bigger in Johns pants. Sherlock broke the kiss for a moment and tore off Johns sweater to expose a bear chest. Sherlock took one look at him and he felt himself growing in his pants.

John couldnt take it anymore he pushed Sherlock onto the bed and climbed ontop of him and attatched their lips back together. John was fighting a battle with Sherlocks tounge but was lossing. John then reached down between them and rubbed Sherlock through his pants. Sherlock moaned rather loudly. John replaced his hand with his own buldge and started to dry hump Sherlock. Sherlock let go of the kiss and moaned again rather loudly. Johns mouth went to Sherlocks neck and started to nibble slightly. John was trying to touch every inch of Sherlock. He wanted to remember this for a long time. Johns hands stoped at Sherlocks Pants and started to unbutten them. Sherlock pushed him back a little and blushed. "um before we do this I think I should tell you-" "your a virgin." said John finishing his sentence. Sherlock looked away and just nodded. John Chuckled and pulled Sherlocks face back towards him until he was looking directly into his eyes. "I kind of already figured that. I will be gentle with you. If it hurts just tell me. I will lead this time since your new at this but you can deside if you wish to take over the next time." Sherlock just nodded and John continued to pull down Sherlocks pants to his suprised he found Sherlock had an impressive erection. John smiled and looked at Sherlock and then back at the large erection.

Without warning John bends down and takes almost all of the dick in his mouth. Sherlocks head tilts back and he moans loudly. John then continues to suck rather hard on the massive cock. He slides his mouth slowly up and down on the dick. Sherlock was already reduced to a shivering mess. John Twirls his tounge on the head of the dick and gives it a swift suck. Sherlock can hardly contain himself. He bucks his hips inside John's mouth and hears him gag a little. He rather likes the sound and does it again. John puts his hands on Sherlocks hips to still them and then lets go of Sherlocks cock with a pop of his mouth and Chuckles. "Not so fast Sherlock we dont want you to come to soon do we" John smiles and Sherlock cant help but feel harder when he sees him smile. "Please John I want you. Do something, anything." John smiles again and moves up close to Sherlock. He is face to face with him now. John wiggles his pants off of him and presses his erection to Sherlocks. Sherlocks breath catches. "you mean like this" John says into his ear as he starts to rock his hips to move his cock on Sherlocks. Sherlock Moans and says "yes oh god yes"

John puts his hand on Sherlocks head and grabs some of his thick curls and tugs his head down bending his neck back. John bends down and bites down onto Sherlocks neck. Sherlocks cock twitches underneath Johns and He screams Johns name. Both of their chests are covered in his hot cum. John chuckles to himself a little. "Oh well I guess your the kind that likes to be bitten. But we arn't finished." John sits up and says "turn over on your hands and knees." Sherlock does and he finds himself getting hard again already. "Now remember if I hurt you tell me ok? I am going to prep you first so it wont be as bad. You will feel a slight sting but it should go away after a while." Sherlock nods just wanting him to get on with it.

John puts a finger in his mouth to wet it and then presses it against Sherlocks hole. He slips the finger in and then he feels Sherlock tighten up and shivers. John works his finger in and out of Sherlock, moving it this way and that. John then sticks in another finger and Sherlocks breath hitches. John then looks at him and asks "are you ok im not hurting you am I?" Sherlock shakes his head and tells him to continue. John then pushes his fingers further inside of Sherlock. He moves them around a little and then spreads his fingers and does a scissor motion. Sherlock gasps and tilts his head back. John then notices Sherlocks dick move. He smiles and says "ok I think you might be ready." John positioned himself behind Sherlock. John Slowly started to press his cock inside Sherlock. Sherlock moans but doesnt say anything.

John gets his tip inside of Sherlock and then continues. Once he is fully in John and Sherlock both moan in union. Then John Slides out and slams it back in. Sherlock feels John hits something inside of him that makes him into a moaning mess. John stops and asks "are you ok?" Sherlock gets slightly irritated and says "yes John im fine! Fuck me already and stop worrying! Keep hitting that spot please!" John Smiled and said "ok you asked for it." John slid himself out and slammed back in. His pace picked up and he went faster. Sherlock lost his balance and his arms gave out. His face was against the pillow and his hands were gripping the sheets. John Was ruthlessly Slamming into Sherlock not intending to stop for nothing. He slid out and slammed back in. Sherlock was moaning and screaming. He bit the pillow to hold back a scream. John saw this and thought he wouldnt have any of that. He stopped moving which got Sherlocks attention and John says "Dont hold back your scream I want to hear you. Be as loud as you want." Then without warning John goes back to fucking him again Sherlocks eyes roll in the back of his head and he Screams out Johns name.

John wraps his hand around Sherlocks waist and pulls Sherlock up until his back is against his chest. John tilts Sherlocks head onto his shoulder and then bites again onto his neck. While doing this he doesnt break his pace while fucking Sherlock. John picks up speed getting close to his orgasam. He feels Sherlock tighten around him. With a few more swift thrust Sherlocks head tilts back even more and lets out a scream of pleasure. John bites down harder moaning into his neck as he pumped his fresh hot cum into Sherlock. They both go limp and they fall back onto the bed. They take a moment catching their breaths. John turns his head to find Sherlock stairing back at him. John smiles at him with half lided eyes. Sherlock then turns over on his side not caring that he was sticking with cum moves up close to John, wraps an arm around Johns chest and kisses him. This wasnt the hot kiss that they had earlier. This was a gentle kiss softly laid on Johns lip. Once he pulled away John wrapped his arm around Sherlocks back and Sherlock layed his head on his Sholder.

They laid like that for what felt like hours. They could of laid like that forever. Sherlock lifted his head up and kissed under Johns chin. He saw John smile. Sherlock looks at him for a moment and says " You know I never thought I would have something like this. I guess thats why my feelings were so oblivious. I always thought I was somewhat unlovable. Like you said in your message people thought I was annoying. All through School I was called a Freak. I eventually closed everything up and I didnt have any friends. Until you, you didnt care that I was weird. You supported me ever since you came to stay here. I think thats when I fell for you. You must of always known about your love for me but mine was hidden away unknown to me. When you admitted your feelings to me it was like something in my mind opened up my eyes and showed me my feelings." When he was done speaking he looked up at John and was surprise to see that he was crying. Sherlock smiled and pulled him closer. "I love you Sherlock" John said when his head hit his chest. Sherlocks smile got wider and his chest felt warm. "I love you too John Forever and aways and I promise you will never lose me again." John hugged him tighter and they layed there. That was the first time Sherlock let his emotions show and it wasnt the last.


End file.
